Inquisitorial Acquisitions
Gallowglass Profit An inquisitor's wealth is vast indeed, provided without questions asked by the Imperium of Man. Even the least and freshest of the Inquisitors will touch dozens of worlds and shape the fate of mankind itself. The individual inquisitor has power that only a handful of humanity can imagine. To represent this mighty wealth and influence, the Dark Heresy campaign uses Profit Factor. This value, more than anything else, is a measure of the agent's rising or waning influence and fortunes. As the Inquisitor's Profit grows, so too will their access to rare and powerful items, unique retainers and hints as well as rumours about special occasions, possibilities and organisations. Beyond personal power, Profit also maps the rise of an Inquisitorial Retinue and over time will allow them to acquire legions of elite warriors, huge space faring fortresses and even the favour of Imperial Adeptus. Profit does not, for clarification, represent any one thing as coffins of Thrones, but rather is a combination of all the aspects of wealth and power at the Inquisitor's command (Thrones, obligations, debts, favours, influence, fame). The following table provides an example of Profits in Dark Heresy. POWER AND PROFIT: Acquisition The perhaps most important aspect of Profit is Acquisition of goods, services and information. This means of purchasing can cover almost anything, from boltguns to boarding torpedoes. While part of an Inquisitorial retinue, through an Inquisitor's Seneshal as well as the Master of Armoury all Akolytes somehow "share" their masters wealth. An Inquisitor's Profit can therefore be seen as a kind of Group Profit Factor for the whole Retinue. Although in same cases (Interrogators, experienced and well connected agents, wealthy Akolytes, etc.) there can be an individual Profit, all Akolytes have the same level of access to personal equipment and services. When an individual Akolyte, or the group as a whole, wants to buy a new item or commandeer a new resource, he must make an Acquisition Test. This is a 1d100 rool against the Inquisitor's Profit (as much as a typical characteristics test). This test is heavily modified based on the acquisition's Availability, Craftmanship and Scale. Success means the acquisition has been secured, while failure means the Akolyte must wait until later to try again. Such is the wealth and power of even a fledgling or outcast Inquisitor, however, that all but the rarest and most sought after personal weapons and armour will be within his grasp. Acquisition Test To acquire something, an Acolyte has to roll against his Inquisitor's Profit (1d100 roll). * Success: Item acquired. * Failure: Item not available. Must be sought after elsewhere or later on (depending on degree of failure/ one month per degree, for instance). * On Frequency and Location of Acquisition: The question of how often something can be acquired in succession can only be answered with reference to common sense. Generally it can be assumed that an Akolyte must travel to an appropriate location in the first hand and after trying to acquire something there has to be sufficient downtime for commercial flow or political change in the region before another Acquisition can be undertook. ACQUISITION MODIFIERS Availability Scale Craftmanship Growth and Decline Growth of Profit of an Inquisitor mostly depends on two factors... * Successful handiwork against the enemies of the Inquisition: If the Inquisitor proves reliable and effective in rooting out evil in all his forms, he is granted more political accumen. Each successful mission and each uprooted heretic cult results in about 1 - 3 Profit gained. * Personal network and might of the individual Inquisitor: If the Inquisitor takes extra strain on gaining political might through diplomatic skills or intimidation/ black mailing, he can also gain Profit. But this is a risky game and often played by radically inclined Inquisitors or the Outcast (and promises about 1-2 Profit for hard gained influence which equals a great mission or is a consequently followed side plot over regular inquisitorial missions). Decline of Profit of an Inquisitor comes naturally... * Unsuccessful handiwork or rightout disasters: If a mission blows up in the face of an Inquisitor, it's impact usually can be felt throughout the Inquisition as a whole. It generally means about 5-10 Decline in Profit. * Inner Inquisitorial Quarrels: Whatever weakens the Inquisition as a whole, usually also weakens the involved Inquisitors. Inquisitors who live out a feud against another, are reduced in their Profit by 1-5 Profit if caught guilty. * Severely Attacked: If a Retinue is attacked and suffers heavy losses at the hands of an adversary, that means loss of Profit in effect (Decline of 1-10 Profit) * Going Rogue: If an Inquisitor leaves the fold of the Inquisition or has been cast out, he looses a lot of resources (generally about half his former Profit). Category:Gallowglass